Our Two Dads and the S'mores Experiment
by Random Little Imp
Summary: The Parent trap au only one person asked for, but that wouldn't get out of my head. If you've seen the movie (either version) you get the basic idea: Twins separated at birth, reunited at summer camp, and decide to switch places. John Harrison/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, starfleet is a summer camp, Khan is still a bastard, Jim & Carol mentioned only


The restaurant was dark already when the nervous man made his way to the back corner. Shadows from nowhere seemed to loom here, casting the table deeper into darkness. He had never taken a meeting like this one. He was a legitimate business man, always on the up and up, but the partners at the firm were pushing for a positive outcome and he didn't know what else to do. There was a man already seated at the table when he got there. The man had dark hair that was slicked back and dark clothes to match, even his eyes were unimaginably dark. The only thing that stood out from the shadows was his pale skin, so pale it was as if he hadn't seen the sun in years. He sat stiffly, back straight, narrowed eyes scanning the room and then the nervous man, his expression of haughty disdain never wavered.

"Are you Mr. Khan?" He was sweating through his dress shirt despite the coolness of the room. What was it about this dark man that made him so nervous.

"I am, and you must be Mr. Porter. Please sit." Khan waved at the chair across from him. Mr. Porter gladly took the seat, as he felt his knees were about to buckle beneath him. Khan's voice reminded him of a snake, and it did nothing for his nerves.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Porter. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. You came highly recommended." he held his hands tightly in his lap to hide the fact that they were shaking uncontrollably.

"Why don't we skip the pleasantries and get right down to business. What exactly do you need my help with Mr. Porter?" Khan leaned forward, an almost predatory glare in his eyes, as if he were sizing him up for dinner.

Mr. Porter loosened his tie and coughed nervously, "Well there's a man, in Georgia, who owns a piece of property my firm wants to buy for a large real estate development deal. But he won't sell, and if he won't sell neither will anyone else in the area. He is highly regarded by his neighbors, seen as a community leader without even holding office." Porter takes a deep drink of water to quench his dry throat before continuing. "We've tried every legitimate avenue to convince him, offered him much more than the property is worth, but he won't budge. I need you to get him to sell Mr. Khan, before the whole deal falls through and my bosses have me sacked." His voice was pleading at the end of it.

"I see." Khan leaned back in his chair, contemplating. "Does this man have any family?"

Mr. Porter wasn't sure where Khan was going with this and it made him nervous, "He lives with his sister and his young daughter. I think that is all though."

"How old is the daughter?" Khan leaned forward, his chin resting on his knuckles as his elbows sat on either side of his plate.

"I think she's twelve? Just a kid really." Mr. Porter could feel the sweat trickling down his face.

"No wife to speak of?"

"No, he's never married. I think he might be gay actually. The daughter is adopted."

"So it is safe to assume that the land would go to the daughter if he were to die?"

Mr. Porter was positive he didn't like where this was going, "Yes, I believe so."

Khan smiled, it was the most unnerving smile Mr. Porter had ever seen, "What of the executor of the will, would he be easier to persuade?"

"I don't want you to kill him, God! No killing, just convince him in the least violent way possible to sell us the land. That's all!" Mr. Porter felt like he was about to have a panic attack.

Khan frowned in disappointment, "Fine. It would be much easier that way, but I will do as you wish. I presume payment will be made when the deed is signed."

"Yes, you'll get paid as soon as we have the property."

"It is a deal then. What is the man's name?"

Mr. Porter reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a folded stack of papers, he handed it to Khan, "McCoy, Leonard McCoy."

"I don't know why I have to go to a camp so far away? I'd much rather go the the day camp I went to last year." Joanna was pouting in the backseat of the rental car as Donna drove the winding road through the wooded area surrounding the camp.

"It's Colorado, not Timbuktu. Stop being so dramatic." Donna smiled at her in the rear view mirror, "Besides, you're dad thought you might like the full experience of camp away from home."

"You mean John wanted me away from home." Joanna mumbled just barely under her breath.

Donna let the comment slide, she had her own reservations about her older brother's new boyfriend, but it really wasn't any of her business. "Plus, they have all the S.T.E.M. activities at this camp they don't have at the local day camp."

"Yeah, I guess that is pretty cool." Joanna settled back, and thought about the drone program she had seen in the brochure her dad had shown her. Before she knew it they were pulling up to the painted, wooden archway announcing that they had arrived at Academy Camp.

According to the paperwork sent to her when she was registered, Joanna was assigned to cabin Blue 1. This was the cabin for more senior girls of the camp's science track. Technically she should not have been in cabin 1 as this was her first year at the camp, but due to lack of open bunks and her being older than a lot of the other new girls they made an exception. She was bunking with two other girls who seemed to know their way around the camp fairly well. Demora and Talia seemed nice enough although drastically different from each other.

Demora was a happy, excitable girl with long dark hair and a ability to talk your ear off. Joanna wasn't there long enough to drop her bag before she had heard most of her life story. It seemed she would have preferred to be in a red cabin, as they get to do more of the physical activities like fencing,rock climbing and self defence lessons, but her dads thought she would benefit more from a more educational science track. One of her dads was a botanist and he thought she should learn a bit about nature before she had to take earth science in school, get a head start on her classmates. She was happy to learn they were both in the same archery class though.

Talia, on the other hand, had a calm demeanor, almost haughty. She was obviously very smart and very exacting in where her things were placed. She was tall and slim with short, black hair and serious eyebrows that gave her an almost surprised look all of the time. It was almost comical given how serious she was, Joanna had to try hard not to giggle.

The girls quickly unpacked their duffle bags and changed into their camp uniforms, red shorts and white shirts with little blue camp insignia above their hearts. It was an odd symbol that Joanna hadn't seen anywhere else. It looked a little like a misshapen arrowhead with a shooting star flying up the center. Demora was staring at her as she pulled her long hair into two braids on either side of her head. "What? You're looking at me like I've got two heads?"

"I just thought you'd be in the gold group, that's all." Demora shrugged at her. It was an odd thing to say since this was her first year at the camp. Gold cabin girls were the most senior of the campers and were working towards junior counselor status, they were the leaders amongst the campers. Second only to the people actually running the place.

As they left their cabin together to head to the mess hall for opening day announcements the women Joanna had learned was named Miss Inch came by. "Cadet Spock, Cadet Sulu I hope you are making Cadet McCoy feel welcome."

"Yes Miss Inch." They replied in unison.

"My goodness, what a resemblance. If I didn't know better…" The older woman stared at her for a moment, before her statement trailed off as she did.

The three girls were about to start walking in the same direction when they caught sight of a trio of girls with gold symbols on their shirts walking towards them down the path. Joanna wouldn't have paid them any attention except for the loud gasp from Demora next to her. When she did look to see what had shocked her bunkmate so badly she found herself staring into the eyes of a girl who looked exactly like her, but with a short bob hair cut. They stood staring at each other for a moment. "Uhm, hello." Joanna managed to squeak out.

The other girl smirked and crossed her arms in front of her, "Who are you supposed to be Pollyanna?" Joanna's hand immediately went to her braids and she turned a deep red at the insult. The other girl and her two bunkmates just laughed and walked off.

"Kill your doppelganger." Demora whispered behind her.

"Oh please Demora, no one else listens to that podcast but you. Stop with the inane references." Talia rolled her eyes. "Although the resemblance is uncanny. Perhaps she is a distant relative of yours Joanna."

"I don't know, maybe. I'm adopted and don't know anything about my birth family."

Demora wrapped her arm around Joanna's shoulders, "Don't worry about it, that girl is a know it all pain in the ass. Can't believe I got the two of you confused for a second. You are much nicer." Joanna smiled a thanks to her as they began walking down the path. "Night Vale is awesome, everyone should listen to it." Joanna heard her mumble under her breathe a moment later.

"The nerve of that girl, showing up here with your face. Who does she think she is?" Finley was muttering, mostly to herself at this point, her red, curly hair hanging down in her face.

Izzy was sitting between her and Anne at the mess hall table waiting for Ms. Inch to give the announcements. "You don't think I was too mean with that Pollyanna comment do you?"

"Of course not!" Finley nearly shouted.

"I wasn't asking you, and keep your voice down." Izzy turned her attention to Anne.

The blonde had a look of concentration on her face as she thought over the situation. "Maybe a bit, I mean she didn't do anything to you really. She looked as shocked as you at the whole 'like looking in a mirror' thing."

Just then a stocky girl with long pigtails and wide shoulders stepped in front of the trio. "Well look who it is, Cadet Scott and Cadet Chapel and the misfit Kirk. What are you losers talking about now?"

"None of your business Hendroff. Why don't you go back under your bridge where you belong." Izzy grumbled as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Nevermind, I don't care." the larger girl said smugly, "My father sent me some cupcakes and I'm going to go share them with my friends. Before you ask, no that does not include you." She laughed to herself before walking off to another table.

"God, I hate her. Spoiled little brat." Finley exclaimed, watching her walk away.

"Little?" Anne questioned, causing all three to laugh a bit.

Izzy sighed, she truly did enjoy the company of her bunkmates. They may have started out in different groups when they first started coming to camp, but they found each other quickly enough and had been nearly inseparable for the past couple of summers. She had almost forgotten her earlier surprise when it walked into the mess hall door just a few tables ahead of her.

"She's only in a blue cabin, you know she's not competing with you for a spot in the gold. That's something right?" Finley answered a question, no one had voiced.

"Are you forgetting, I started in the Blue cabins Red, heck you were in the red cabins."Izzy turned to her friend.

"How can I forgot with that ridiculous nickname you gave me." Finley pouted.

"I thought we called her that because of her hair?" Anne asked.

"The point is she could still be looking to jump up to gold." Izzy added.

"Would that really be that bad? I mean we don't know anything about her, she could be really nice." Anne tried to be the voice of reason to Finley's irrational temper. They were like the angel and devil on Izzy's shoulders.

"No, I guess that wouldn't be bad, if she's nice." Izzy sighed, knowing her friend had a point, there was plenty of spots in the gold group for deserving girls.

Isabelle Kirk didn't see her double for the next couple of days as the gold group was stuck inside going over all the things they were going to be learning and preparing for over the course of the summer to earn their spots as junior counselors the next year. There was a lot of reading and Powerpoint presentations. Izzy was about to start pulling her hair out by the roots if she didn't get some outdoor activities soon. When she did finally manage some time away from a desk her good mood was spoiled almost immediately.

On her first morning of free time she headed straight towards the stables. There was nothing better than a ride through the wooded trails to calm her soul. She had been waiting all year to get back here and see her favorite horse, Enterprise. It was an odd name for a horse, but Izzy hadn't thought too much on it. The black and white speckled horse was her best friend on four legs, and only she had ever managed to ride her. The horse had been perfectly amicable when first brought to the camp, but once Izzy took her for a ride Enterprise refused to put up with anyone else in her saddle.

Izzy was practically running by the time she got to the stables, she was so excited. Mr. Archer, who took care of the horses was leaning on the fence around one of the practice yards watching some of the younger campers learning to ride from some of the junior counselors, his dog sitting obediently by his feet.. "Hey there Izzy, wasn't sure I'd be seeing you around here yet. What with all the extra work you gold groups do."

Izzy knelt down to give the beagle a scratch behind the ears, "Wasn't sure they would ever let us out of there. I knew the first chance I got though I'd come down here and take Enterprise out for a ride. I'm sure she's been going crazy waiting on me."

"Actually, it's the darndest thing but Enterprise is actually on a ride right now." Archer gave Izzy a sheepish look.

Her jaw dropped as she stared up at him in disbelief. "No way, I'm the only one that rides Enterprise, by her own choice!"

"Well, she seems to have taken quite the shine to another camper this year. I'm sure there will be plenty of time for you to ride her too. Heck, here she comes now." he motioned over towards the trailhead as Izzy heard some girls coming around the bend in the trees. She stood and turned to see her beautiful horse being ridden by none other than her double. It was like a sick joke, the damn horse couldn't even tell them apart. Hell, the girl barely looked like she could stay upright in the saddle.

Archer kept talking beside her, "Yeah, she didn't even want to go riding, was sure something terrible would happen to her, but Enterprise has been really sweet with her. She's almost got the hang of it after just a few days. So what is she, like your cousin or something? The resemblance is uncanny."

"So I keep hearing." Izzy muttered before stomping away from the stables.

The next few days did nothing to improve Izzy's mood. It seemed as if Joanna McCoy was put on earth to give her a run for her money in all activities. Joanna beat her lap time in swimming. Izzy got a little back when she hit more bullseyes than Joanna at archery. Joanna was better at leather crafts than her, and let's not even start with her drone piloting skills. The two soon became rivals in just about everything. Other campers even started making bets with candy from home on who would beat who in each new task. Finley may have had something to do with this, but no one would admit to anything.

When it was time for the relay race competition, they were both picked as the anchors for their respective teams. This was Izzy's chance to prove that this usurper wasn't anything more than a flash in the pan. No one could beat Izzy in a foot race, no one.

The race began as expected. Red cabin taking an early lead, but gold overtook them in the second leg, followed closely by blue. Izzy waited at the line for the fourth leg beside Joanna, the two sending death glares at each other as they waited for their teammates to round the bend. On the other end, running for the red team was none other than Jessica Hendroff. "Well Kirk, it looks like I get to beat two versions of you. It's better than I could hope for." She taunted.

"You didn't beat me last year Hendroff, you're not gonna beat me this year." Izzy retorted, never taking her eyes off the track behind her.

It was a moment later that another camper finally made it around the curve and into view of the three anchors. It was, much to Izzy's disappointment, Talia from the blue team running straight towards a grinning Joanna. If Izzy was disappointed, Jessica was downright livid, but got a grin on her face no one would call happy as her teammate made it around the corner second. Joanna had her baton and was heading towards the finish line with Jessica right on her heels when Anne finally made the hand off to Izzy. She was far enough behind that the other two girls had made it around the next bend in the course and were out of sight to her. She didn't let that dampen her resolve as she sprinted after them at a high rate of speed.

What she found as she came around the bend caused her to slow to a stop as she found Joanna sprawled on the ground, elbows and knees scraped up and bleeding while Jessica ran ahead laughing. "That snake tripped me!" Joanna cried out in anger. Even Izzy was mad. Sure she wanted to win, but she wasn't going to hurt an opponent to do it.

She knelt down to help Joanna up, "Are you alright? Can you stand?" She gave the other girl a quick once over to check for obvious injuries.

"Oh, I'm gonna do more than that. I'm gonna beat the snot out of that brat!" Joanna snarled.

"How about we start by catching up to her, then we'll see about the beating." Izzy smiled at Joanna, starting to feel some camaraderie with her in the mutual dislike of Jessica's behavior. "Can you run?"

"Just try to keep up." Joanna shot her a smile as she took off down the trail. Izzy immediately fell in step alongside her and Joanna turned her head slightly to speak to her. "So here's my plan, I'll take her down and you sprint off to the finish line."

"Why do you want to sacrifice yourself for this? You were in the lead before she took you down, don't you want to beat her?" Izzy was confused with Joanna's sudden change of heart.

"I would never have beat her, but you could have if you hadn't stopped for me. Trust me, I'd rather have you win then that snake." Joanna had a look of determination that Izzy knew she couldn't argue with her and just nodded her head in agreement and the two picked up some speed as Jessica came into view ahead of them.

Joanna put on a sudden burst of speed to cover the last bit of ground between her and Jessica before diving for the other girl's legs, knocking them both into the dirt. Izzy put on some extra speed of her own to cover the final yards to the finish line.

Joanna managed to tackle Jessica right before the last bend in the trail, so the crowd of girls and counselors at the finish line didn't see the tackle and all yelled in excitement as Izzy broke the ribbon. It was rather stunning to them all as they watched her turn around and head back the way she had just come.

When Izzy got back to where she had left the other two girls she found them rolling around in the dirt hitting each other and pulling hair. When Izzy tried to separate them she took an unintended elbow to the eye, knocking her back onto her ass. It was at about this moment that curious counselors made their way around the bend and saw the three girls on the ground.

"Look at all this pink!" Izzy cried as the two girls looked around the cabin that would be their new home, mouths agape.

"It's millennial pink." Ms. Inch stated, sounding quite proud of the fact. As if the distinction made much of a difference.

"It's disturbing." Joanna muttered under her breath.

"It's making my brain hurt." Izzy added just loud enough for the other girl to hear.

"It will serve you right, attacking that poor girl like that. That is not how Academy girls should act." Ms. Inch said firmly. When Joanna and Izzy tried to argue with her about who started it she just raised a hand and tutted them to silence. Jessica knew how to cry on command and pulled off a beautiful victim act that neither Joanna or Izzy could break. "You will spend the remainder of your time at camp together, separated from the other girls during activities and meal time. If you should keep yourselves out of trouble until it is time to go home I may be persuaded to let you re-enter the gold group next year." With that Ms. Inch turned and walked back towards the main camp, about a thousand yards down the trail.

"I can't believe this." Izzy flops down on her new bunk to scream in her pillow.

Joanna begins to unpack her things, "It could be worse, they could have just sent us home. At least we still get to be at camp."

Izzy rolls over and props herself up on her elbows to look at the other girl, "Well aren't you little miss glass half full. God, you really are a Pollyanna."

Joanna spins around, "Just because i'm not a rebel without a clue doesn't mean I'm some perfect child."

Izzy smirks, 'That's for sure. If the way you tackled jessica is any indication, you have a real future in professional football."

Joanna sits down with a chuckle, "It felt even better than it looked. She had been asking for it for weeks."

"That girls has been asking for it for years!" Izzy corrected.

"I'm sorry I ruined your chance at being a counselor next year." Joanna said, she wasn't smiling anymore. She really hadn't meant to get Izzy in trouble.

Izzy sighed, "It's okay. I can try to go through gold group again next year. My grandad thought I was too young for it anyhow."

"You live with your grandad?" Joanna asked, eager to learn more about this look alike.

Izzy pushed up on the cot so she could sit up against the wall, "After my parents split up dad moved the two of us back in with grandad. He's not my real grandpa, but he practically raised my dad so he's as good as family. He didn't have any kids of his own, so he really likes me calling him that too." Thinking about her family makes Izzy smile.

"So you had a mom and a dad. What's that like? It's only ever been me and dad, well and my Aunt Donna after she moved in with us to help out." Joanna smiled a little bit too.

"Well I don't really know my mom. She left when I was still really young. Decided family life wasn't for her. I haven't seen her since." Izzy shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know my mom either, or my real dad to be honest. I was adopted as a baby." Joanna picks up a photo from her bag of her and her dad passing it to Izzy.

Izzy looks at it for a moment, 'Your dad's pretty handsome, hasn't he ever been married?"

Joanna laughs and takes the photo back when Izzy passes it to her, "No, he's gay so a wife wasn't really his thing. He has had his fair share of boyfriends though."

"You look less than thrilled about that. Why? I mean being gay isn't a big deal now a days, even my dad dates guys on occasion." Izzy was curious.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I love my dad and I don't care that he's gay. It's just his current boyfriend really creeps me out." Joanna shuddered. 'He's got this weird weasel face, and whenever dad's not in the room he's all cold and stares at me like I'm something to step on. All that's missing from his look is a pedo-stache."

"Geez that sucks. You don't think he'd marry him do you?" Izzy frowned. Nobody deserved a creeper for a stepdad.

"God I hope not, but who knows what might happen while I'm here." Joanna sighs, knowing there really isn't anything she could do about it if she was there anyhow.

"She wasn't my real mom, I was adopted too. So I guess that's two moms who didn't want me. I wouldn't trade my dad for anything though." Izzy turns to start unpacking her own things.

Joanna looked over at her, eyes wide in realization, "Oh my god! Oh my god, do you know what this means?"

"We were both adopted, yeah so what?" Izzy didn't understand what was so exciting about it though.

"We're the same age, look identical and neither knows our real parents. We have got to be sisters split up at birth!"Joanna starts bouncing up and down in her excitement.

The truth of it suddenly hits Izzy, "Twins, twin sisters. I have a sister! Oh my god!" She is suddenly hugging Joanna and bouncing along with her. "I have a brilliant idea! We should totally switch places after camp!"

Joanna stops bouncing to look at her twin seriously, "What?"

"Not forever just a week or two, and then we tell them the truth and they have to bring us together to switch us back. Oh oh oh, we could set them up together. If it worked out we could all live together." Izzy was spinning as the ideas came flowing from her mouth.

Joanna was dumbfounded, "I think you might be getting a bit ahead of yourself there. Remember the creepy boyfriend. Not to mention we have no idea if they would even like each other."

"Of course they would my dad's great and smart and fun, your dad is just as handsome and smart too, it's perfect! I would worry too much about weasel face, I'm great at breaking people up, I'll have him gone in no time flat." Izzy's confidence was contagious, Joanna was starting to think that this plan might just work.

They immediately started teaching each other about their lives in intricate detail. House layouts, regular schedules, names of friends and family. They even worked on their respective accents, Izzy had a particularly hard time with Joanna's southern drawl, but eventually Joanna decided it was passable. Learning to talk fast like Izzy was a bit easier, even if she did stumble over her words now and then. When it came to cutting her hair to match Izzy, Joanna might have shed a tear or two, but agreed it was worth it in the long run. Izzy comforted her saying it would grow back soon enough.

They also spent a considerable amount of time avoiding Cadet Hendroff. They both were still itching for some payback, but didn't want to risk further punishment. So when they heard the story of her cabin being filled with swamp water and frogs one night while she and her bunkmates slept, Izzy knew that Finley had gotten a little back on her behalf.

They spent the evenings sharing favorite memories that brought the girls closer together. By the time the end of camp was near they did truely feel like sisters. The thought of separating making them both sad, even though it was only temporary. They made plans to skype each other the evening they got home, and figured out the best schedule given the time difference between coasts.

On the final day the two girls waited patiently for their rides to pick them up from inside the mess hall. They didn't want to be seen accidently by the wrong person and have the plan go to hell from the start. Soon though Izzy saw her Grandpa Chris push through the growing crowd of parents and campers looking for her. "There's Grandpa! Right there in the white shirt, by the tree." Izzy was pointing him out to Joanna, but her twin was busy looking shocked at someone in the distance. "What is it?"

"My dad's here! I thought Donna was coming but dad came instead! He really must of missed me a lot." The smile on Joanna face was huge and Izzy almost felt bad keeping her from the father she obviously loved so much, but a plan was a plan. If it worked out they all be together again soon.

"Which one is he?" Izzy asked looking for the man Joanna had spent some much time describing.

"Over there by gold cabin three, in the blue shirt." Izzy spotted him immediately.

"Wow he's even better looking than you made him out to be. My dad doesn't stand a chance." Izzy smiled at the thought of their two dads actually falling for each other. "Okay, so here's the plan. Your dad's further back so I'll go out first. Even if Grandpa Chris sees me first, when I run past him he might think he's seeing things. Then you come out right after and distract him from thinking about it too much."

"Got it. Good luck, I'll talk to you soon." The two girls hug right before Izzy grabs Joanna's bags and runs out the door towards The tall dark haired man waiting towards the back of the crowd.

Christopher Pike sees her and immediately throws his arms open to embrace his almost granddaughter only to have her run past him into the arms of another man. He stares after her in confusion for a moment before being slammed into by another young girl in a bear hug. Looking down he's sees the smiling face of Izzy looking back up at him and hugs her in return, putting the other girl out of his thoughts.

Leonard tossed his daughters bags into the trunk on top of his own overnight bag and then got into the driver's seat of the rental car. He looked in the mirror to the back seat where the girl he believed to be his daughter sat, "What did you do to your hair?", he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"It got tangles in some branches while we were out riding. Ended up have to cut it to get it free. Do you hate it?" Izzy tried her best to get the accent right.

"No, no of course not." Leonard reassured her, "I just wasn't expecting it. It looks good on you."

He pulled off towards the main road. "I couldn't get us a flight back home until tomorrow, so we'll be staying at a hotel for the night. I hope that's not too disappointing."

"Of course not dad, as long as I get to spend time with you I'm happy anywhere."

Joanna made it back to the Kirk house later that same day after spending the flight with Grandpa Chris. Their conversation was mostly about what she had done at camp, but Chris felt like there was something different about the girl sitting beside him. She looked like the Izzy he had helped raise but there was something different about her that he couldn't put his finger on what it was. His suspicions were mostly confirmed when they arrived home and Jim and Izzy's dog Kelvin growled and nipped her when they got back to the house. "That's not like him? What has gotten into that dog?"

Joanna stuttered, "I don't know, maybe he I smell too much like the horses at the camp?" It was a flimsy excuse, but it made a bit of sense to Chris, enough at least not to think to much more about it.

When Jim Kirk had finally been released from classes to go home, he nearly ran a red light just to save some time, but decided at the last moment getting home in one piece was more important. He was still very anxious and nearly leaped out of the car before he had brought it to a complete stop in front of the old victorian row house that he, and his daughter called home.

As he ran into the house calling out her name she was have a snack in the kitchen. At first she jumped out of her chair but a sudden wave of nerves held her rooted to the spot. James T. Kirk rounded the corner into the kitchen and the minute he saw her a huge grin spread across his face putting her instantly at ease. She practically leaped into his arms and he lifted her into a huge hug swinging her in a circle. "I didn't think I'd still miss you this much just from summer camp." He set her down and looked at her seriously, "That's it, no more leaving, you'll just have to stay here with me forever and never go anywhere ever again."

"Dad don't be ridiculous. I can't stay with you forever." Joanna was surprised how easily the word fell from her lips, but with all the time spent with Izzy talking about him she felt like just another daughter already.

They spent the rest of the day at a small local park, feeding the ducks and talking about everything they had done while separated. They even had a picnic dinner right on the grass as the sun set and the stars came out. She could tell right away that he would be great with her own dad and started to think their plan could really work.

Izzy, on the other hand was not having as good a time. Sure the trip back with Leonard was wonderful, he was smart, and funny in a dad joke kinda way, and really caring. Things didn't turn sour until they got back to Georgia and Leonard's boyfriend was waiting on the porch for his return. As soon as she saw him she went pale. He didn't look any different, even the slimy fake smile he gave her was the same as before.

She ran past him and into the house, up the stairs and too Joanna's room. Izzy had no trouble finding it, Joanna had been very clear on her description of the house layout. She immediately pulled out her laptop and booted it up. She logged into the wifi with the password given to her by her twin and opened up Skype. They hadn't planned on calling each other yet but this had to constitute an emergency. Luckily Joanna answered the call.

"Oh my god Izzy, your dad is so great. We had the best time yesterday! We went to the park, and looked at the stars, and he's really smart too." Joanna gushed as soon as Izzy connected.

Izzy was sure the girl could go on for an hour but now was not the time, "Joanna, listen to me!" Joanna stopped at the sound of the other girls concerned voice. "We have a major problem, you need to get my dad out here right away."

"But I thought we had agreed on two weeks, I just got here what could be so bad to make us switch back so soon?" Joanna was disappointed at the thought.

"It's your dad's boyfriend, I know why he always looks at you so funny."

Joanna perked up at that,"Why?"

"Because I've meet him before!" Izzy hissed in disgust.

"What do you mean you've met him before? How is that even possible?" Joanna was shocked by Izzy's revelation.

"A couple years back he was dating one of the other teachers at my dad's school. She's really sweet and hadn't had many boyfriends before, kinda a homebody type, you know. She also had this painting that had been in her family for decades or something, and some company wanted it really badly for some reason, but she wouldn't sell it." Izzy was talking really fast and had to stop to take a breath, if Joanna hadn't spent weeks alone with her she might not have had the skills to follow what she was saying.

"Anyhow, suddenly she has this boyfriend who she is all obsessed with right. She brought him over for dinner a couple times because dad was a really good friend, and he didn't trust the guy. Like you said, he's slimy and creepy. I didn't like him either." Joanna was nodding in understanding. "After like a month though he wanted her to invest in some Fonzi scheme."

"Ponzi scheme." Joanna corrected her.

"Whatever! She didn't have the money though so he convinced her to sell the painting for a fraction of what it was worth and then give him the money from the sale. Dad tried to talk her out of it but she was so in love with him she wouldn't listen. As soon as he got the cash from her he disappeared. So she was out the cash and the painting and heartbroken to boot. Dad was so pissed! He swore he would kill the guy if he ever saw him again."

"If he doesn't I will." The voice came from behind Joanna and startled both girls. Joanna turned around to see Grampa Chris standing in her doorway.

"Hey what about knocking first!" Izzy called out from the computer.

"Don't you try to turn this around on me young lady." he was actually wagging a finger at the computer as he spoke. "Just what is going on here?"

"Gotta run, your dad's calling me to dinner." Izzy disconnected quickly, leaving Joanna slack jawed, staring at the screen.

"I can't believe she just did that!" Joanna cried in frustration.

Chris let out a chuckle behind her, "She totally just threw you under the bus." Joanna paled as she turned toward her not grandfather.

After explaining the situation he immediately took her to talk to Jim. It was an awkward conversation, and Jim honestly thought this was some prank she and Chris had come up with for him. Joanna's instance and serious demeanor eventually convinced him otherwise. He immediately worried about his daughter being on the other side of the country with complete strangers. When he realized that Leonard might feel the same way made him nauseous. It wasn't until Joanna mentioned Kahn and how he was now going by John and dating her dad that he leap up from his chair and ran to her room to get her laptop.

He brought it back down to the living room and set it up on the coffee table and opened Skype and called his daughter. He had to try a few times before someone finally answered, but it wasn't Izzy. There on the screen in front of him was the most handsome man he had laid his eyes on in a long time. His intense, hazel eyes mesmerize him to silence, all Jim could do was stare. "Who the hell are you, and why are you calling my extremely underage daughter?"

"Daddy!" Joanna squeezed in next to Jim on the couch, close enough to be seen in the chat window.

Leonard's eye got as wide as saucers, "Joanna, where the hell are you!" He was practically yelling, and Jim had yet to find his voice.

"I'm right here daddy. I told you I was going to take a shower." The voice came from off screen and Leonard turned to look in the direction of it as Izzy walked into the room, rubbing her hair with a towel.

"Isabelle!", Jim finally spoke. He knew about the two identical girls, yet seeing it was still shocking. Leonard swung back around to the screen at the sound of Jim's voice.

"Daddy?" Izzy dropped her towel as she stared in shock at the screen.

"Someone had better tell me what the hell is going on!" Leonard was starting to lose his patience.

"Language daddy." Joanna admonished him, making Leonard turn his gaze back to her.

"Oh no, you don't get to turn this around like that young lady." Jim couldn't help a little smirk at the obvious dad voice Leonard was using, it was very similar to his own.

"Mr. McCoy," Jim began, "It would appear our two daughters met at summer camp. It is obvious they are twins. I adopted Isabella as an infant with my now ex-wife. I suppose you adopted Joanna at the same time?" He was really hoping this was true, as a custody battle with the biological father was not something he wanted to think about.

"It's Doctor McCoy, actually, but given the circumstances you can call me Leonard, and yes I adopted Joanna as an infant as well." Leonard turned to Jim.

"Well, knowing my Izzy, I'd wager a guess it was her brilliant idea for the two of them to switch places. The purpose of which I haven't figured out yet, but we should definitely switch them back."

"I would say so. Joanna isn't nearly this reckless under normal circumstances, but she is not unwilling to go along with stupid ideas every now and then. So where exactly are you located?" Leonard seemed to be calming down.

"Burbank." Jim answered.

"Burbank! As in California! What in the world were you girls thinking?" So much for calm.

"It's alright, I can book us on a flight to Georgia tomorrow, you'll have your girl back in no time, as will I." Jim tried to placate the man. "Perhaps we should talk a bit more, just the two of us, hammer out some details."

Leonard took a breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yeah, alright. Give me your number and I'll call you back after I pour myself a drink."

Jim gave Leonard his number and then ended the Skype call. "So what did you think?" Joanna asked him as soon as they disconnected.

"Of what?"

"Of my dad, of course. Handsome isn't he?" Joanna grinned at him.

"Oh for the love of Pete." The reasons behind the switch were starting to become abundantly clear. "I think I need a drink too."

Leonard was glad he had decided to just call this other man who had his daughter. He wasn't sure he could have kept up a conversation with him if he had to keep looking at those eyes. They were bluer than he thought could exist in a human eye, it was as distracting as they were beautiful. He didn't need to start finding another man attractive while he was already in a relationship with John, it was just asking for trouble.

Leonard made his way downstairs after saying good night to the girl whom he had thought was his daughter and headed straight for the scotch. He couldn't be mad at the girls, it was ultimately harmless what they had done. Luckily for all their sakes. Izzy seemed as bright as, if slightly more excitable than his Joanna and he had taken quite a liking to her already. Keeping the girls apart would be out of the question from here on. They had obviously forged quite a strong connection at camp already.

He sat down in his favorite chair on the porch and dialed the number Jim Kirk had given him. Hopefully the other father was as amiable to getting the girls together often, as he was. It rang twice before being picked up. "Hello Dr. McCoy." Leonard couldn't help but smile at the mischief in the other man's voice.

"I told you to call me Leonard." Leonard huffed at him, but there was no real feeling behind it.

"You are too young and good looking to be a 'Leonard'. Hell, I'm not sure you could pull off a 'Dr. McCoy'. I'm just going to have to come up with something else to call you." Jim was flirting with him, Leonard was almost sure of it, and he liked it. This was bad.

"Is that so. You're gonna come up with a nickname for me like we're friends now." Leonard leaned back and took a sip from his glass.

"We are friends now, or at least we should be. I have a strong feeling that we are not going to be able to keep the girls apart after this. We might be spending a lot of time together, we might as well be friends." Jim's voice conveyed the smile that Leonard was sure was on his face.

"Yeah, I had that thought to. By the way, I'm sorry for the way I yelled at you earlier. It was obviously uncalled for." Leonard did feel bad about that, now that the entire situation was explained to him.

"No, don't be sorry. If it had been the other way around and you were calling my daughters laptop I would have reacted the same way. Maybe a little worse to honest." Jim's words had a strange way of creating a calming warmth in Leonard's chest. It was a pleasant feeling, maybe too pleasant. He was already in a relationship.

Leonard decided to get right down to business so he could get off the phone before this pleasant warmth became anything more. Jim had already booked himself and Joanna on a flight to Georgia in the morning and gotten himself a hotel room in town for a couple of days before he and Izzy would fly back to California. Leonard would pick them up from the airport and get them back to the house for a late lunch.

After he had hung up Leonard still had a hard time getting the picture of this man out of his head. Jim had been flirting with him. Leonard couldn't help but like the thought of another man finding him attractive, but he would have to control his thoughts. He wasn't a single man, he had John. He didn't need to be flirting with Jim, no matter how blue his eyes were, or warm his voice. His smile was probably fantastic as well Leonard thought. Once his mind started to wander in the direction he cursed himself, finished his drink in one large gulp and decided to go take a cold shower before calling it a night.

"You didn't tell him about John?!" Joanna stood at the doorway to Jim's room watching as he packed. "He could be dangerous. We should warn him!"

"No, we don't want him to attack any different and tip Khan or John or whatever he's calling himself off. He might run before we get there." Jim was trying to stay calm for Joanna's sake.

"He might hurt my dad if he's knows he's been found out." Joanna barely whispered it but jim heard her all the same.

He stopped what he was doing, took a breath, "Yeah he could." Walking over to her to place his hands on her shoulders, "I don't want anything to happen to your dad."

"Joanna looks up at him with a sudden smile, "You could happen to my dad." Jim groans and turns his face to the ceiling. One was bad enough, what did he do in his life to deserve two adorable troublemakers.

The morning flight was long and uneventful. Joanna ended up sleeping most of the time, while Jim took turns fretting and stewing in equal measures.

He was anxious to see if Izzy was right about this John. If it was the same man, Jim had a few choice words for him. The question was if he would say them before or after he punched him in the face.

Jim wouldn't admit to it, but he was also nervous to meet Leonard in person. They had had a nice conversation on the phone, and maybe Jim shouldn't have been so flirty, but Leonard hadn't seemed to mind. He knew the man was seeing someone, and usually that would make him off limits to Jim, he did have some tact. Although if Leonard was dating Khan, then Jim didn't care about tact. Plus Joanna wasn't wrong, he was handsome, and that accent did things to Jim that most men couldn't manage in person.

Leonard and Izzy, acting as Joanna, spread out the picnic blanket in the shade of the old living oak. John walked up to them carrying a large covered basket. "How much food did you pack? There is only the three of us Leo."

"Five." Corrected Izzy. John looked at Leonard quizzically.

"I have some friends coming in from out of town. They are meeting us here." Leonard smiled up at him as he began to spread out the food.

John shrugged but did not sit. "Is that why we are eating here? In the shadow of the derelict building." Waving his hand in the vague direction of the abandoned hospital at the top of the hill, not far from where he stood. "You really should just sell it, so the land can be used for something better than just watching that hospital crumble in on itself."

Leonard sighed, "I told you before John. I'm not selling. I'll find a use for it."

Suddenly the calm was broken by a squeal of delight from Izzy, "They're here! They're here!" She was jumping up and down and pointing back toward the road they had driven up on. Leonard could see two figures walking towards them.

As the two came into view John visablly paled, Leonard didn't understand his sudden change in demeanor. When he looked up towards the approaching figures he was greeted by a very familiar smile from his daughter but a look of anger on the face of Jim Kirk. An anger he had rarely seen on the face of anyone. He was so confused by it all that he could only sit and watch as Jim walked right past him towards a slowly retreating John and punched him right in the face.

"What the hell?" Leonard jumped to his feet, shocked out of his confusion by the sudden violence. Jim had not come across as a violently jealous person on the phone. It didn't make sense.

"Where is Janice's money Khan?" Jim yelled as he threw another punch to John's chin. "You took her money and ran. You broke her heart, you piece of shit!"

Leonard jumped in between the two men, raising his hands up in front of Jim, trying to protect John from the onslaught. "What the hell Jim?"

"Daddy!" Joanna called out from the side where she and Izzy stood away from the action. "He's a con artist and a thief!"

"What the hell are they talking about John? Do you know Jim?" Leonard turned his head towards John, who was staring at Jim, a trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth.

When John finally spoke, his voice was missing any little bit of warmth it previously had. "Well Mr. Kirk, it is a pleasure to see you again. How is Ms. Rand doing? Perhaps I should give her a call." An icy grin grew across his mouth, and it was anything but friendly. Is was so chilly that Leonard took a couple step back from him, backing into Jim.

Jim takes Leonard by the shoulders, gently moving him to the side and a little behind himself. "So what's the play here Khan? What are you trying to get out of Leonard?" Jim was still seething with anger, but violence was not going to do any good against Khan.

Khan continued to smile as he spread his arms out, "You're standing on it. I was hired by the developer to try to get Dr. McCoy to sell this property to them."

"What!" Leonard was shocked. "Are you saying it's true? You were just dating me to get me to sell?"

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Leonard, but yes it is true. You made it so easy, so lonely and in need of attention. I barely had to try to get you into bed." Leonard was starting to feel physically ill listening to this man he thought loved him. "While I'm not usually one for men, I can bend my pleasure to whatever is needed to get the job done. I have to say, getting you into bed wasn't completely unenjoyable."

"Shut up you sick bastard. How could you take advantage of kind people like that and still look at yourself in the mirror." Jim was in disbelief at the depth of evil this man was capable of.

"It's quite easy my dear Mr. Kirk, I just think about the piles and piles of money I have in the bank." These were the last words Khan spoke as he never saw the left hook from Leonard coming, and he ended up flat on the ground.

Izzy and Joanna are laughing and eating as Leonard and Jim speak with the local sheriff's officer as John is loaded up into the back of his cruiser. It is a far better outcome than Jim could have hoped for. It certainly didn't hurt that Leonard was so beloved in this town that they didn't even question the bruises coloring John's face when they were called to pick him up. As the cruiser drove away Leonard seemed to deflate a bit.

"Well that was certainly not how I expected this day to go." the brunette sighs, running a hand over his face.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you beforehand about his past, but I wanted to be sure Izzy was right about who he was." Jim gently placed his hand on Leonard's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Yeah, I get it. I don't blame you, i blame myself for being so pathetic to fall for his act."

"Hey, hey don't do that. Listen, he might have been an asshole, but he's a professional asshole."

That at least got a sad little chuckle out of the doctor. "Seriously though, this is what he did for a living, and he was good at it. No one would have had a chance against his practiced charms."

"That doesn't make me feel any less like a loser for falling for him. God, I actually slept with that jerk!" Throwing his hands ups and yelling the last bit loud enough for the girls to stop what they were doing and look over to him, making his face turn a deep shade of red.

"So tell me Bones, you got any wine in that basket?" Jim asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Bones?" Leonard looks at the blond quizzically.

"Well, you're a doctor, a sawbones, right. So, 'Bones'. It's better than Leonard." Jim's smile was brilliant, Leonard could feel a warmth in his chest from it even as the annoyance at the ridiculous nickname made him groan.

"You are going to drive me nuts aren't you."

"Hopefully in a good way." There was that smile again. Leonard just shook his head and started to walk towards the basket.

"Yeah, I brought wine. I hope you like red." The two men sit down on the blanket watching their daughters playing in the grass, picking daisies to make necklaces for each other. Leonard poured them each a glass and tried to relax.

"So tell me Bones, what is so special about this property that keeps you from selling it? Not that I blame you, it's beautiful here." Jim asks as the sun starts to set.

"It's just an old hospital really, but I was born here as was my father and many people in the town. My father also worked here as a doctor, so it's got a lot of meaning to me." Leonard smiled wistfully at the memories.

"I get that. You know what that building might be good for? I mean it would take a bit of work, but I could see it." Jim was rambling, the wine going to his head a little bit.

"Oh, and what is this idea you have? I'm always open to suggestions." Leonard to Jim.

"A school. Like a private school, but for kids in need. I mean think about it. The patient rooms could be dormitories, and surgery bays could be classrooms. It's got a cafeteria and plenty of bathrooms, it could work. I mean there would be some renovations, but not as much as you would need to use it as a hospital again. It could be somewhere safe for kids to come and stay and learn." Jim was getting rather passionate about it, and Leonard couldn't help but be impressed by his vision.

"If it was a school, would you teach here?" Leonard wanted to know, although he thought that he already knew the answer.

"Absolutely! It would be a dream job. The girls could be together all the time and I can spend my days helping more kids and my evenings hopefully getting to know you better." Jim looked at Leonard through his lashes.

"You are a sly one aren't you." Leonard laughed into his glass.

"Maybe, but it's still a good idea."

"That it is." Leonard had to agree, the thought of finally having a purpose for the building was exciting, and meeting a new man even more so. His day may not have gone the way he thought it would, but he couldn't say he wasn't liking where it was going.


End file.
